Banished Lands
"'I really want to make a game this Summer...featuring us!" '' — Paul, announcing the project for the first time. '''Banished Lands' (Japanese: バニシードランド Banishīdorando) is an RPG created by Paul using the RPG Maker VX ACE engine. It is a game that stars the entire Liberation Army as they have to fend off against The Forces of Miiverse. Early Stages On July 8th 2015, Paul announced that he was going to make a video game staring members from Ban Haven using the OHRRPGCE engine. The game, having no proper name yet, was simply called Miiverse Quest (Japanese: ミーバースクエスト Mībāsukuesuto). During development, members could fill out a forum to describe how they would want their in-game avatar to look like, be abe of and more. The game's plot was about Miiverse banning a bunch of people and The Liberation Army attempting to stop them. Switching Engine Some time during development, Paul announced he'd be switching to the RPG Maker VX ACE engine. He started working on essentially a remake of the game, but that didn't last because... Cancellation On January 15th 2016 Paul officially announced that Banished Lands was cancelled with reasons being: '-Feeling limited.' "I feel kinda limited with Banished Lands. I feel like I cannot call the world my own. I feel like I can't call the characters my own. I want to create something that I can call my own. My own world, my own characters, my own story. I feel like I cannot do these things with Banished Lands. I feel limited with you guys, I feel like I can't have, let's say, Angel scream at a giant panda because that might be completely out of character. If I don't even know my characters well enough, then what kind of story can I create? What kind of world can I create?" '-Wanting to move on.' "Like I said; I want to create my own world. I want to create my own characters. My own story. Something I can call my own. I simply cannot do that with Banished Lands. I want to move on." '-Cannot work on both this and new project.' '' I have another project which I'm working on right now. It's also an RPG, but it's something original. It's something I can call my own. I simply cannot work on both the new project and Banished Lands. I have to focus on one and I choose to focus on the new project."'' '-Almost anything with self-insert is fucking stupid.' "Admit it, it is. (But seriously, the game honestly embarrasses me...)" Revival "'Perhaps will work on it again. But I have no future plans on returning to it." '' — Paul, not knowing he's going to work on it again. On January 25th 2017, Paul decided to attempt to work on Banished Lands again. Now under the title '''Banished Lands HD 1.5 Final Mix' (Japanese: バニシードランド HD 1.5ファイナルミックス Banishīdorando HD 1.5 Fainarumikkusu). The game once again stars The Liberation Army (the entire army), but this time the game is based off of Fire Emblem as well, with members living in different kingdoms. The game's plot is about Miigel invading the kingdoms of Bangvel, Skypentia and Tumllus. The gane then follows Paul on his quest to, well, create an army to fight Miigel. This version of the game, unlike its predecessors, does not ask for member input. Paul will be deciding most of the game's elements himself. The game is still in development. Who know how long it'll last before it gets cancelled! Characters A list of important characters in Banished Lands: